The present invention relates to a brushless motor, particularly relates to a flat brushless motor with a short axial length preferable for a compact electric device.
As shown in FIG. 12, a conventional brushless motor used in the compact tape recorder has a body 101 receiving a stator coil, a rotor including permanent magnets and a sub-rotor. A rotor shaft 102 projects axially outwardly from the body 101, and a pulley 103 is mounted on the rotor shaft 102 at the outside of the body 101 so that an output power of the brushless motor can be transmitted by a belt 104 wound on the pulley 103.